After Oz
by O.G.101
Summary: Wicked comes before The Wizard of Oz and ends with the melting. Does anyone wonder what ever happened to Elphaba after that? Well find out............
1. After the Melting

**After Oz**

Chapter 1: After the "Melting"

_It worked,_ thought Elphaba. Her plan of faking her own death worked! She escaped the prejudice citizens of Oz with her beloved Fiyero. _Too bad Nessa isn't here to share this moment_ thought Elphie, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes before they started to burn her. "I'm glad to be away from everyone who thought I was strange", Elphaba told her companion, Fiyero. "I'm not going to miss anyone", she added, "except for Glinda". "I just wish I could let her know that I'm alright and not to worry." "You shouldn't worry", comforted Fiyero, putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. "We need to get going now; Elphaba realized snapping out of her emotional roller coaster, before someone finds us." "Good idea", agreed Fiyero, "if we stay here people might find the trap door you used to fake the melting". With that note, Elphaba and Fiyero followed the winding passage way out of the castle and into the woods.

Once in the woods, Elphie helped Fiyero take off his scarecrow costume. The costume, he used to fool Dorothy so he could get into the castle and be reunited with Elphaba. When the costume was off, Fiyero and Elphaba continued on foot. After about 10 minutes, Elphaba realized she could use the Grimmery to help them along their journey. Reaching into her pocket, Elphie remembered that the Grimmery was now in Glinda's possession. Elphaba had given Glinda the book of spells to always remind her that because of each other, they had been changed for good. "What are you thinking about", asked Fiyero, noticing the puzzled look on her face. "Just, well, um, it doesn't matter" answered Elphaba half truly. "Let's stop here and rest awhile", she added. "Ok", was all Fiyero said.

After only 2 minutes Fiyero was "out like a lamp". _Good, _thought Elphie, _now_ _I can think without being interrupted. I really need to see Glinda and tell her I'm alright, and that's just what I'll do._ "But not without me", added Fiyero suddenly. "You could hear my thoughts?" "Yeah", he answered, "you must've given me some magic when you put that spell on me" Elphaba sat there look thoroughly confused. "You know the one that goes great to music?" "Oh yeah", said Elphaba flatly, "that". "Well we're going to stay here for the night I guess", she informed him, "and tomorrow we set out for Oz, once again".


	2. A Reunion of Sorts

All_ Wicked_ characters belong to Gregory McGuire.

Chapter 2: A Reunion of Sorts

"I'm the Wizard of Oz", said Glinda to herself in the mirror, practicing her new authority over, well, herself at the moment. She turned around to look at her office. _This dark room looks like a dungeon,_ Glinda thought to herself. "The first thing I need to do as my wizardly duty is spruce up this room", said Glinda aloud which was awkward since she was the only one in the room. _If I'm in a BAD mood cause of my BAD office then I will be a BAD ruler and Oz will suffer for it_, Glinda noted mentally. "Ok, the first thing I need to do is get rid of this mechanical head." She walked over to the "head of oz", so to speak, and put her arms out in an attempt to lift it, but just as she did, the head began floating in the air. Glinda's first instinct was to run out of the door but after a moment of thinking she ran for the Grimmery. She swiftly flipped through the pages, having looked through it numerous times over the past day or so, and found a spell to "un-defy" objects. As she looked back over at the head, everything went from one extreme to the next. Standing right where the head was, were Elphie and Fiyero. Everything went black.

"Well that's just great", Elphaba told Fiyero, "we frightened her so much she fainted." "Well we have to make an attempt to lift her", Fiyero told Elphaba, "but I think it might be a challenge with her huge blue dress." Elphaba laughed to herself thinking about the time she told Glinda she looked ridiculous in that get-up, but now she looked so right in it, being a ruler and all. "You're right", agreed Elphaba, "on the count of three". "One, two, three!" It actually wasn't very difficult to lift Glinda, considering her small build. They walked over, laid Glinda on the desk, and put the cushion from the chair under her head. "Well what do we-", began Fiyero, but he was cut off by a sudden knock on the door.

"Should we answer it", he asked. "We need to see who it is first", answered Elphaba, eyeing the peep hole on the door. Both of them walked cautiously over to the door and Fiyero peered through the hole. "I can't believe it", was all he said while backing away from the door with a shocked expression on his face. "What is it", Elphaba asked curiously. "See for yourself", answered Fiyero. As Elphaba inched towards the door, she felt a familiar feeling in her stomach that she couldn't quite put her finger on. As she peered through the whole she knew instantly what the feeling was. She opened the door to reveal Nessa. It was the feeling of love for family.

Immediately Elphaba threw her arms around Nessa. "I thought you were dead", she gasped through breaths of air. "Well I decided that it was way too much responsibility to run Munckinland", explained Nessa, "so when I saw the house fall I put legs under it and everyone thought I died." "What about the slippers", questioned Elphie? "Well, I practiced walking with them and when I got good enough at it I wanted to walk without help so I gave them away to whoever found them". "Where were you hiding?" "That's just it", Nessa explained, "I wasn't". "No one recognized me without my wheelchair or slippers so I was just another person in the crowd." "Well why did you come to Glinda", asked Fiyero suddenly, which made Elphaba jump. "Actually I came to her to see if she could maybe help me find you", Nessa said in Elphaba's direction. "Well you certainly did", said Elphie with a friendly smile on her face.

Just then there was another knock on the door. Elphaba opened the door without thinking, revealing a man made out of tin, who she immediately knew was Boq.


End file.
